I Choose The Squid
by Adapt
Summary: Lily/James - "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."


**Prologue – Oh No He (Or She) Didn't**

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

*** LILY (The POV for this chapter is a bit curious. I promise that it will normally be easily defined.) ***

As soon as I managed to make it to my room, I immediately fell onto her bed, fuming all the while. I couldn't manage to grasp the situation. Sev – Severus, my best friend since before I can even remember, just called me a Mudblood. The same person that told me I was a witch. The same person that said, "blood doesn't really matter," called me that unforgivable word.

It was all Potter's fault. If he hadn't suspended Severus this never would have happened. He wouldn't of said it. I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't of just had to go outside the portrait hole to tell Severus it was over. I wouldn't be sitting in my bed broken. I wouldn't be... MERLIN, THAT SCARED ME. A red feather just appeared in a flash of fire! Oh, a letter is floating down next to it.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I do believe I have acquired a document of interest to you. I attached it with the assumption you would find a certain delight in reading it. I hope Hogwarts is getting along well with you._

_P.S. If you need to talk to me, I like Fizzing Fizzbees._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Attached Document:_

*** MARAUDERS _(With Lily's Notes)_ _***_

"I can't believe she would say that, I was just trying to help!" James complained. "Confudus," he told the portrait of the Fat Lady offhandedly. She winked at him then swung out to permit access to the Gryffindor Common Room. He smirked back at her, albeit halfheartedly. James sighed, then stepped through.

"Mate, your _always_ trying to help, and this _always_ happens. Why do you let that bird get to you?" questioned Sirius as he hopped into the open portrait hole. _- __Hopped? Sirius is much too graceful to hop. Frolicked might be a bit more accurate. How you frolic into a hole, not quite sure, but he seems to manage it._

"I won't, not anymore... No one, not even Lily Evans, is worth this. I don't care anymore. It's not worth it. She's just not worth it..." James muttered, his heart aching and his hazel eyes turning more and more brown as he tried to convince himself that moving on was the only option.

"That's the spirit, Prongs. You don't need her, that's why you have me. I am devilishly handsome, after all," growled Sirius as he winked at James._ - Oh, __Merlin__. He has the __dreamiest__ midnight blue eyes. No, I'm not attracted. I merely making a completely objective and platonic statement._

"_For Pete's Sake! _No, Peter, sit down, I didn't mean you." a voice said, moderately annoyed. "Do tell, why is it that I put up with you two? I can't seem to remember why," drawled someone over by the fire. James looked over and saw the other two of his mates working on their transfiguration homework. The originator of the annoyed voice looked at us with a blank expression, yet had a mischievous sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes. _- Mmm. Chocolate._

"MOONIE!" Sirius screamed, lunging for Remus. James rolled his eyes at Sirius' eager attitude, though he couldn't help but smile. "I missed you! Prongsie kept going on and on about how he was tragically rejected by Gingerberry! Make him stoppp!" he whined as he wrapped his arms around Remus. -_ Lucky bastard._

"Sirius, if you don't let go of me, I won't let you copy my Charms." joked Remus, his stern and focus look fading to amusement at Sirius' antics.

"NO! You know I always sleep in that class. Without your homework I'd fail. Flitwick hates me, I'll never figure out why..." he pleaded, making a puppy dog face, his bottom lip quivering. - _Dreamy... I'm being 100% objective here. I swear._

Remus rolled his eyes and stated, "Sirius, you do nothing but sleep in his class. Maybe if you actually paid attention and took notes in class, he would be a bit more considerate of your opinion about our homework quota." As he said this, he started to pack his parchment and quills back into his bag, having finished his work for Muggle Studies. - _HIS WORK? It's my homework he copied! Some nonsense about being too busy for prefect duties or homework last night._

Sirius stared blankly. "Must you always use words so big? Some of us appreciate conversations appropriate to our age."

"Like what, snogging?" Remus snickered.

"DEFINITELY." Sirius and James said at the same time. As he said it, James started to daydream a bit, thinking of the new broom closet Sirius found. As usual, it included Lily. - _Kill me now._

It happened to be at this precise moment that Lily walked into the commons, a pained look on her face. "Hello, Lily." Remus said conversationally, hoping to motivate her to tell him what's wrong.

"Hi Remus, Sirius, James," she said as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

James, yanked out of his reverie, was suddenly not quite sure what had happened. "D-Did she j-just?" He managed to strangle out.

"Mate, she just called you James," Sirius pronounced, disbelief evident on his face. - _I know this look! His eyebrows get all scrunched up and his nostrils flare... Oh, no, no, no. I really hope I don't have a crush on him. That would end badly. Potter would kill him._

"I don't think she said it intentionally. She looked like she was really upset. I hope she's alright," he stated. After pondering over the current situation, "Do you think it has to do with what Snape called her?" he asked with a worried tone.

"It doesn't matter. Evans is the Ice Queen. She'll be over it within a few hours. After all, it was just Snape." James pointed out submissively, trying to appear indifferent to the subject, though failing to conceal his concern for her from his friends. _- Ice Queen? Thanks for that, Potter._

"I'm not so sure I agree with you, but I don't think there is anything we can do." Remus sighed as he fell onto the couch. "She had so much faith in his ability to change, I can't help but worry how she is now that he crushed her hope." He picked up a pillow and positioned it behind his head, laying against it and closing his eyes.

"I'll go check on Gingerberry, maybe she just needs her daily dose of Padfoot." - _YES. YES. YES._

"You do that Sirius, but I have absolutely no intention of attending your funeral, I'll be too busy worrying about my results for OWLs." Remus' eyes sparkled as they did earlier, and a hint of a grin appeared on his face.

"Okay! I wouldn't want you to have to deal with Bella, she can be a real downer at funerals. Though, I suppose she is the cause of most of them, so attending them is probably a bit annoying..." he trailed off, pausing for a few seconds. "Anyways, I'm off. See ya later, Prongs, Moonie." Sirius rushed off, heading towards the girl's dormitories, careful to make sure he stunned the stairway before he went up, not wanting to experience the same slide he had in third year. - _It was hilarious, he wanted to try to make it to our dorms to get in a snogging session with the current Head Girl, but wasn't aware of the Boy-Proof stairs. Well, Boy-Proof at the time._

"I sure hope that ends well, I'm not sure what I'd do without Padfoot." James said sarcastically.

"Whatever you say James, whatever you say," Remus said as he drifted off to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have another nightmare about harming one of the other Marauders during their full moon outings. - _Their what? Oh... Sometimes I forget about his lycanthropy. Though, why would the rest of them be out? Wait. Sirius is coming here? TO SEE ME? Yesssss.  
><em>

A/N: Please review, and don't worry to be critical. The harder the better! Anyways, this is intended to be canon, but I won't promise it is. Some things might be off, accidentally, because I'm writing off the plot I currently have in my head. However, I promise if it isn't 100% cannon, it's the little things that are wrong, like names. So, end of the prologue. I don't care if it defies logic, Lily is annotating this chapter, and she is learning from it. I had her for this one in order to set up a plot and to help describe characters. Yes, Lily has a crush on Sirius. I feel this necessary. I won't tell you what happens to it, but it will have a major factor in the story. Don't worry, THIS IS A LILY/JAMES. Just not at first.

_-Alex_


End file.
